


Identity

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Fiddleford Appreciation Month, Gen, Memories, society of the blind eye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teeny drabble I wrote for Fiddleford Appreciation Month.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. It's very very short.

“My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen.”

He sat there before the screen, twisting his beard and watching his past self fall apart.  _ Fiddleford Hadron McGucket. Founder of the Society of the Blind Eye. Used to live in Alabama, then went to...a college on the west coast. Moved to California. Got married to a sweet young lady named...named…. _

He tugged hard on his beard.  _ Fiddleford Hadron McGucket. Friend of a man long gone--a man with six fingers--a scientist--a horrible, horrible man--the Author of the Journals. His name was...his name…. _

“Mr. McGucket? Are you alright?”

Old Man McGucket-- _ Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, founder of the Society of the Blind Eye, from Palo Alto, California-- _ turned to face the little girl in the blue sweater. “I’ll be alright, darlin’.” He smiled gently. “I remember who I am now.”

_My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket._ _That’s my name. That’s my identity. That’s who I am._


End file.
